


Broquet for your Best Bud

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Nishinoya loves Tanaka, like, yeah, that way.





	Broquet for your Best Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack Bonus Round.

"Dude," Nishinoya says fervently. "Bro. Man, I _love_ you."

"W-what?" Tanaka laughs, almost dropping his controller. He's sitting up, but Noya is stretched out on the couch behind him, half hanging off the cushions and tipping his head back almost upside down.

It's after midnight probably, Saeko working an overnight shift, so there's no one to tell them to get to bed, to turn on the lights and not sit too close to the TV. Nishinoya's controller is dangling all but forgotten in his hands, and his eyes are glazed over with sugar high.

They probably shouldn't have eaten a case of Kit-Kats, even if the fall flavor was Citrus Zest.

"You're the best!" Nishinoya tells him, beaming. "Every day I'm like, oh man, today was GREAT, but then the next day is like EVEN BETTER. You're the best friend. The BEST best friend!"

"Whoa dude, no homo," Tanaka says, rubbing the back of his head. He'd thought this was a distraction ploy to make him lose a round, but Nishinoya looks like he's forgotten he's even holding a controller, grin wide and sincere. "You're my best friend too, and stuff."

"No," Nishinoya says, "all the homo. One hundred percent brotal homo. No holds barred, anything goes. There is no other dude on this earth I would trust my dick with more."

"What the hell?" Tanaka says, cracking up, but there's a hot, fierce light in the center of his chest suddenly, and it flares brighter when Nishinoya rolls off the couch with a thump and all but throws himself into Tanaka's lap, eyes wide and hair falling softly around his ears, all the product washed out in the shower.

"Wanna go?" Nishinoya asks softly. They've done it before, jerked off next to each other during a sleepover, watched porn on Nishinoya's laptop, even touched each other a few times, but never like this. Never without some kind of pretense for why it's all right to do it together. There's definitely no excuse at the moment for how Tanaka wants to kiss the grin off Nishinoya's face, wants to bury fingers in his soft hair, wants to drown in the sugar bright of his eyes.

"Y-yeah," Tanaka breathes, and Nishinoya whoops with laughter as he stumbles to his feet and drags Tanaka up with him, towards his room, towards his futon. Nishinoya is so _into_ it, into their skin together, Tanaka's lips on his shoulder, their hands clutched tight, that it doesn't leave Tanaka any time or space to worry about it. And maybe that's what Tanaka loves about Nishinoya most.

"Damn," Nishinoya says later, the two of them starfished apart to let the heat roll off their skin. "That was so awesome we should get shirts made."

Tanaka snickers, everything funny now. "Like 'I survived the 100% full on homo experience?'"

"No, dude, like matching ones! I wanna match with you."

Tanaka loses it. "We play on the same team!" he exclaims, laughing so hard he can barely get the words out. Nishinoya laughs too, agreeing that they sure do, all right.


End file.
